


Be held by you, felled by you

by ladyofrosefire



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, D/s, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Magical Bondage, Riding, blush of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrosefire/pseuds/ladyofrosefire
Summary: Eva tests Jasper's patience.
Relationships: Eva/Jasper (L.A. By Night)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Be held by you, felled by you

**Author's Note:**

> This started with a comment about someone needing to sit on Jasper until he calmed down and got kicked into gear by... well, a certain conversation on Alex's twitch stream.  
> #CanonBitches
> 
> Thank you to shieldmaiden18 and damoselmaledisant for help with blocking and beta-reading. ♥️

“You’re sure about this?” Eva asks, gathering up her skirt as she climbs onto Jasper’s bed. 

“Eva, I’m sure.” He props himself up on his elbows, “You were _amazing_ earlier. Show me again.”

She makes her heart start beating. It throbs and stutters, and then her blood thrums through her veins. Then she settles over his lap and rests a hand against his bare chest right on the knot of black over the center of his chest. Slowly, she rubs her thumb back and forth. His skin is cool, his heart still.

“Blush for me?” she asks, raising her gaze to his. 

Jasper inclines his head. Then, slowly, he inhales. His heart thumps once beneath her hand and then again. It becomes a steady rhythm, and color creeps back into his skin. It does little to alter his appearance. But she likes how he looks, especially here. Being under her suits him. She trails her hand up from his chest to his throat and curls her fingers around it. His pulse beats here, too. When she fits her hand under his jaw, he tips his head up and smiles, baring all the sharp points of his teeth. 

Eva squeezes, and Jasper makes a soft sound, fingers twitching against the sheets. Then she pushes him down to the mattress. He goes with a quiet exhale, his spine arching momentarily. Then he falls back. 

“Eva…”

“Mmm?” She smiles, leaning down to brush her lips against his jaw. “Yes?”

His breath comes ragged beside her ear. “Do you want me to ask?”

“I think I do.”

Jasper makes a sound caught between a snarl and a groan. “Then _please_ , Eva.” He turns his head, just barely nipping at her ear. “I know you’ve been thinking about it."

She has, he’s right. And they’ve talked, some, and she doesn’t plan to hurt him. But that leaves her with options. 

Languidly, she draws herself upright again, her fingers still pressed beneath his chin. “Okay. Remember, you asked for this.”

He makes another soft sound through his teeth but makes no move to push her away. 

Eva closes her eyes for just a moment. The spell takes. Her Beast tries to rise, but it’s not Jasper’s blood she wants this time. She watches transfixed as Jasper goes rigid beneath her. For a moment, he strains against the grip of her magic, not hard enough that he might throw it off, but enough for her to feel it. She presses back, and he lets out a strangled hiss. 

A slow smile spreads across Eva’s lips. She frees Jasper’s mouth, first, and eases up on his chest. His ribs rise beneath her hand as he inhales. She presses her hand over his heart again and finds it pounding. It stutters as she pushes his arms out wide and pins them there. 

“I have so many options.” She walks her fingers down the taut line of his throat, over his chest, and down his stomach. 

Jasper’s cock twitches.

“Did you want something?”

“You’ve got me here. Touch me?”

Eva smiles. Rising onto her knees, she leans over him, her hair falling to tickle his chest. She tips his face up to hers with a finger beneath his chin. He pushes against her spell as she kisses him, tongue just barely curling against the points of his teeth. Then she drifts, lips brushing first his cheek and then his ear. 

“And what if I say no?” Jasper stops breathing for a moment. When Eva straightens, she finds him wide-eyed, teeth bared. She taps her index finger against the end of his nose. “I could just walk away.”

“No.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Why shouldn’t I?” Still, she strokes his sides until he settles, somewhat, although his fingers keep trying to twitch. 

Jasper lets out a long, rattling breath. “I’m asking. Because—” he breaks off with a frown. “I—”

“Take your time.” 

Eva bends again to nuzzle into his neck, and Jasper groans softly. She leaves him just enough movement to rub his cheek against her hair. He does, and she lets him feel her teeth skim his neck. She doesn’t come close to breaking skin, but he still jolts like a live wire, his not inconsiderable strength pushing against the confines of her spellwork. So Eva tightens it, locks him down until he feels the pressure with every inhale. Quiet sounds, strained, stuttering, rise in his throat. He clamps his jaw shut on his own and tries to swallow them. 

She pauses, then, brushing her fingers over his head, his cheekbones, his jaw. Head tilted, she considers him. “Jasper?”

He lets out a rough breath, the end of it tipping toward a growl. “Do you want to?”

“Mm?”

“Walk away.”

“No.” She sits up. “No, I want you here. Being good.”

Jasper laughs, all fangs and dry humor. He might have curled in on himself if not for the grip of her spell. “I’m… not very good at that.”

“You’ll learn if you want anything from me.” She catches his gaze and holds it. “Does that sound fair?”

His throat works. “…Yes.”

She rubs her thumb over his lower lip, back and forth. “So try it for me. Be good. Be _mine_.” 

There’s no missing the tremor that goes through him at that. A smile curls across her lips, and Jasper tries to avert his gaze. She draws him back with her hand against his cheek before bending toward him again. 

Slowly, Eva works her way down from Jasper’s neck to his chest. She raises a bruise under her mouth, sighing against his skin at the scent of his vitae. It would be so easy for her to sink her teeth in, but he still strains toward her mouth. She holds him, and the rumble of his snarl runs through her lips. Then she lingers, mouth barely brushing his skin, one hand braced on his shoulder, the other at his hip. Only once he goes motionless beneath her does she press her teeth to his skin again. He still pushes against her spell, but less urgently. She rewards him with another bruise, tongue brushing back and forth against his skin. The sounds she draws from him aren’t loud. They follow his breath and rise as she finds another place to bite. His cock drags against her blouse as she shifts down again. He hisses, hips flexing, and Eva sits up with a smile on her lips. 

“Don’t look away.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

Eva draws her blouse over her head. She gets it caught for a moment, a button snagging on her hair, and Jasper arches toward her. 

“You could let me help.”

She frees herself and then looks down at him, chin tilted, one eyebrow arched. “No.”

He slumps with a soft, rasping groan. “...Alright. Alright, I should have seen that coming.”

“I’d say so.” Slow and sweet, she kisses him on the lips. Before she draws away, she catches his tongue with her teeth, just lightly enough not to make him bleed. 

His gaze fixes on her as she straightens and slips her hands beneath her skirt. She has to climb off of him to tug her underwear down, and he tries to twist bodily toward her. His cheek is warm under her fingers.

“Patience,” Eva reminds him, and Jasper nods. 

She settles over his thighs again. There’s hunger in his gaze and tension in his shoulders, but he holds perfectly still. She rewards him with a kiss to the center of his chest and her hand on his cock. It’s too dry. On a hunch, Eva checks in the drawer of the rickety nightstand. There's a tiny bottle of lube in there with a post-it note stuck to it reading ‘have fun ㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ — Annabelle.’ She laughs softly as she straightens up with it in hand. Jasper’s growl is more annoyed human than frustrated predator, this time.

“I think it’s sweet.”

He lets out a huff of breath that might be a laugh, and she lets it go.

Eva pops the cap and wets her fingers. The rhythm of Jasper’s breathing goes quick and shallow like he’s a rabbit she’s pinned. His heart is pounding, too, and she has to push aside the ache in her teeth and in her stomach. 

This time when she curls her fingers around Jasper’s cock, it’s a long, wet slide. He sighs, relaxing into both his bed and her hold. The third stroke has him trying to arch, the tendons in his wrists standing out as he strains.

“Does the magic help?” she asks. The fourth pass is as glacial as the previous three. 

Jasper’s throat works, his tongue skimming his lower lip. “Yes.”

She waits a moment before giving a soft squeeze. “Go on?”

“It’s—ah. I feel it more.”

The _why_ of that would not remain enjoyable for long. Eva lets it go. She keeps stroking lazily, more toying with him than chasing pleasure. And, little by little, Jasper quiets for her. He stops pushing against the magic wrapping around his limbs. His eyes fall closed. 

“Good,” she murmurs, and Jasper blinks at her. 

His gaze sharpens as she reaches for the waist of her skirt. Still, he does not try to move. Slowly, she gathers her skirt and pushes it over her hips, shifting carefully over him as she removes it and her underwear in the same motion. She cups her breasts, grazes her clit, traces the pulse point in one thigh. 

Jasper’s throat works. 

“There,” she moves forward, lining up his cock. “Keep being good for me.”

She _has_ him now, not tame, never tame, but stilled beneath her, long limbs trembling. An inch at a time, she takes him inside her. Her head falls back on a low moan at the stretch of him, the deep satisfaction. When she looks down at him again, he has his eyes fixed on her throat. They trail back to her face, hunger and desire tangled together in his gaze. 

Deliberately, Eva sets her fingers against his lips. 

Jasper freezes beyond what her hold can accomplish. He stops breathing, blinking. His adam’s apple bobs on the slowest of swallows. As she begins to move, she deliberately slides her fingers across his tongue. 

He does not bite down. His teeth press against her fingers, but he remains fixed beneath her, pale eyes on hers. She feels his groan more than she hears it, and when his hips flex, she knows it’s from that need, as well. But she takes him at her own speed, angling herself to send pleasure curling up her spine and down her limbs, to make her blood heat and a flush burn over her skin. Her breath comes harder as the coil in her ratchets tighter and tighter. She waits until it is nearly at a breaking point, until her control on her spell wavers with her concentration. Then she presses her finger to one of his fangs. 

The skin breaks. It’s a slow bleed, but Jasper sucks at it, and the rapture of Kiss flows through her. It’s enough to push her to climax. Her heart beats wildly in her chest, one pleasure feeding the other, building until she cannot help but cry out. The spell falls apart. One hand closes around her wrist, the other at her hip. Jasper’s fangs graze her wrist, and she breathes a ‘yes.’ 

He bites. One cycle tips into another. 

Afterward, he licks the punctures closed, cradling her hand between both of his. Eva brushes the backs of her fingers across his cheek and then rubs at the furrow on his forehead. 

“Are you… ah…” Jasper’s voice comes rougher than usual, and he pauses to swallow and to clear his throat quietly. “Satisfied? With that?” 

“You were very patient.”

“Was I?”

“Or you aren’t as strong as you say.” She smiles at the flicker of affront in his expression. “You didn’t fight me. I think that counts.”

“Mm.”

“We could always try again… Another time.”

This time, he laughs, and he’s still smiling when she draws his mouth to hers. There’s still vitae on his tongue, hers, and she licks it away. Then she curls into his chest. He’s cooling already, and so is she. It’s nothing she isn’t used to. She laces her fingers in with his and squeezes.

“I’d like that.”

“Mm?” She glances up. 

“I’d… like to do this again.”

“Oh,” she smiles. “Good.”

Jasper pulls the sheet over them. They have a few hours until sunrise. Likely, they’ll rise, do research, talk more. For now, Eva leans on him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth while he runs his fingers through her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The author thrives on comments ♥️🖤♥️


End file.
